Promises Promises Bella & The Doctor
by Ryan-Kun
Summary: Bella Moon is a 21 year old girl who used to have wonderful dreams about imposable things.   What hapenes when the one man who can make her dreams come true, does?
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, throw me that thing!"

"Doctor?" I yelled in confusion searching for the item I'd never find.

The doors where kicked in by a large metal man. A robot came rolling in and shouted: "EXTERMINATE"

I try to run back to the man I called 'Doctor' but he's nowhere to be found, his voice echoed throughout the room and told me to press the button on the black thing on my wrist the moment he was gone.

The room began to disappear around me. I was left alone with the two robots and the angel thing.

I pressed the button quickly.

And I woke up; back to my seven year old body, seven year old toys, room and my little girl life.

14 years ago, I would have those dreams of The Doctor, the space ship, the robots and the angel. Now it's my 21st birthday and I haven't even thought about my seven year old ream companion in 14 years.

"C'mon Bella, nobody has to know we went out tonight!" My best friend Rotti complained. I don't drink, so Rotti was always nagging me about never having a good time.

"OKAY, maybe I'm a stick in the mud, but I once dated a guy who drank too much and woke up naked riding a llama in his boss' office." I told him. But, finally I gave in. I agreed to go to ONE club, then straight home (Rotti and I are flat-mates). We've been best friends since secondary school. And he always had a way of making me agree with him.

I'm normal looking I suppose; I like to dye my hair black though it's naturally dark brown. My hair is usually covering one eye (which change color with the weather— my mother always said it was a good luck sign.) and I have my lip pierced. I love wearing colorful neon bracelets and having my finger nails painted black, it's _kinda_ my thing.

I wore an elegant black and white dress that night; I thought I looked _quite_ good, but I digress.

Anyway-

I got to the Club and met Rotti. He had invited A LOT of our friends, which made me feel a little uneasy and embarrassed. He encouraged me to have a drink and have fun,

One drink turned into two

Then three

Then four

Then five

Then six

The room began to spin,

I could tell that Rotti was having a good time so I slipped out without anyone noticing.

I walked into an alley, stumbling. I fell down once or twice and vomited, struggling to my feet once again I put my hand on what _I thought_ was the wall of the alley. It was acutely a door. I fell into the room which was shining bright yellow and I recognized it slightly.

I found myself to the wall and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Writer's note: **Sorry the last chapter was . . . Short, that one was only two pages on paper, this one is four. This is where it starts to get good (I think), PLEASE REVIEW (I'll love you forever).

I hope you guys like it

Cold hands embraced Bella's cheeks as she opened her eyes slowly.

"W-Where am I?" The girl jumped up onto her feet and immediately clenched her head.

"Ow, so this is what a hangover feels like…"

"Wouldn't know, I don't drink" The man uttered slowly

"Neither do I." She eyes the man standing in front of her s she inched towards the door and grabbed the handle.

"Wait. . ." The man held out his hand

Too late, Bella flung open the door and looked outside.

She didn't know where to look first, the stars slowly racing my, planets, the soft nip of freezing cold, or the silence.

The man walked over to her, took her hand off the knob and slowly closed the door.

"Oh my god!" Bella's jaw dropped.

"Yes, we're in…" He was cut off

"SPACE!" Bella shouted, her eyes numbed with disbelief

"Yeah, we're in my… my space ship." He choked down. Some people can't handle the excitement of it all, but it seemed as if Bella was doing better than some.

"I call it the TARDIS" He touched her arm. She cringed and looked at him with her eyes still blank from astonishment.

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space" She spoke with a slight emptiness in her voice

"And you're The Doctor!" She screamed, jumping back to reality.

"How do you know what TARDIS means? Nobody knows that, only I know that!" He examined her, walking around and slowly back to the center of the large room where there was what looked like a control panel.

"Well then, who the hell are _**you**_?" The Doctor pointed.

"Oh, my name is Bella Moon. I'm 21, from Manchester. Well, I was born in Bath but my parents moved here about two years ago." She moved to the chair in the corner.

"May I sit?" Bella asked.

"No… No, no" The Doctor started pulling leavers and pushing buttons.

"I know a better place for introductions." The Doctor winked at Bella.

The room began to violently shake and Bella was thrown to the floor.

"Oh, you might want to sit down" He smiled.

Moment later, the room calmed itself.

"Doctor, what just happened?" Bella asked brushing her hair down.

"Time travel, nasty business the first few times. Be glad you were in the TARDIS." He laughed and sniffed the air.

"Good timing too,"

"Ah, time traveling doctor . . . Rite then." She met him at the doors, which she just notices where definitely too small for this huge room!

"Ready?" The doctor held his hand to the knob.

"mhm" Bella grunted, her hangover still pounding at her skull.

The Doctor flung the doors open and instantly the smell of fresh bread, expensive cigarettes and coffee filled the TARDIS.

"Paris, 1898" He smiled, and she smiled too

"This is amazing, Doctor!"

"Well, care to join me to a café?" He held his arm out

Bella declined. "Whoa buddy, at least buy me dinner first"

She winked and walked towards the Café.

The waiter came to the table and asked what they wanted. Of course he was speaking in French, and neither Bella nor The Doctor knew how to speak it.

"Why'd you pick PARIS if you can't speak FRENCH?" Bella huffed.

The Doctor pulled out what looked like a shiny pen, or a laser or something. He pointed it at the gentleman, then at himself.

"Deux café, monsieur." The Doctor spoke with a perfect accent, seeming perfect fluency.

Bella just nodded and smiled at the waiter as he passed.

"So go on with it, Doctor, who are you?" Bella poked his chest

"Well, in a simple explanation, a time traveling alien called The Doctor." He smiled at her

"Okay, I got that, is there more?"

"Well, would you believe me, Bella Moon?" He took his coffee from the waiter and took a sip.

"I'm sitting in a café 112 years before my 21 birthday." She tried not to laugh to make a point, the point that she would believe anything he said. "It feels like I'm dreaming again" She said quietly to herself.

"Dreaming?" The Doctor now looked interested.

"Umm…" Bella stuttered, embarrassed beyond her belief, but she carried on.

"Yes, when I was little, about seven or eight I would dream of the TARDIS and you… and frightening monsters." She looked down, "And you would abandon me every time."

The Doctor looked at her.

Why, and how had she known what TARDIS stood for? Why, and how did she know who he was? And why did she have those dreams as a child. It must have meant something, something important.

He then slid a key across the table.

"This is a key to the TARDIS" He began: "My ship can travel anywhere in space and time. I can take you anywhere you want to go as long as it's brilliant and exiting."

He smirked as she looked up from her sad gaze and into his eyes.

"Interested?" The Doctor asked.

"You're completely mad, has anyone ever told you that before?" She smiled and grabbed the key.

"Yes, yes I am and yes, yes they have, and will, and do I suppose. Time travel, wishy washy timey wimey." He smiled and locked arms with his new companion.

"But just one thing." He ran over to an old woman and showed her a piece of blank paper and she handed him her umbrella.

"Umbrella's make you look fancy. As do pee coats." Which indeed he was wearing.

"You are very strange Doctor; I think we'll have fun."

They hopped into the TARDIS, and where off.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

The violent shaking presisted for only a moment more, then stopped.

Bella stood but was quickly thrown down when the rumbling began again.

"Doctor?" She screamed as she fell to the floor in a tornado of hair and limbs. The Doctor was also thrown down, but he had much more practice than Bella.

In confusion, the Doctor stood quickly and tried to land the TARDIS, but with little success.

"Hold on, we're taking a bit of an unwanted pit stop." He yelled worryingly.

The shaking halted with a loud THUD. Bella looked at her companion, who was looking at the scanner.

"Well?" She placed her hands on her hips

"What?" He shot her a sideways glance and then looked back to the monitor

"Where on earth ARE we?" hands thrown out in confusion, Bella walked over next to  
The Doctor.

"Oh yeah. . . " He clapped his hands and pranced to the door.

"Not ON earth, UNDER earth" He pointed and winked.

The Doctor threw open the doors. Bella walked next to him and sighed.

"All of space and time you promise me, and you bring me to the moon."

"Not the moon, the second moon."

Bella looked up at the earth rotating slowly. "Earth only has one moon." She then turned her head quickly, looking at The Doctor with cold eyes.

"Yeah, they lied. This is the second moon, see?" He pointed to the first moon, floating in a blissful eternity.

"Well why has no one noticed this one?" She asked calmly.

"A perception Filter I'm guessing. You see it, but don't notice it. But what does someone not want people to notice?" The Doctor stroked his chin. "Be careful Bella, I'm not sure what we're dealing with here." He let her go and explore.

"I was hoping we could go together, yeah?" She stroked her arm with her left hand.

"I'll catch up, something about here bugs me…"

Bellla shrugged and walked off, kicking pebbles made of black moon-earth.

Thud clank. Thud clank. Thud clank. Bella heard what she thought sounded like heavy mechanical marching, it was scary. She began to run but didn't get far before she tripped and fell to the ground.

"owch…" She rubbed her head and looked up, shocked at what she was looking at.

A stone angel.

"What the hell is a statue doing out here?" She asked herself and marked the place with an X

"Doctor, Doctor! I have proof that someone lives here!" she said sharply, hands on hips.

"Oh?" "What is this proof?" He said, not looking down from the stars he was gazing at.

"Well, stone angels don't chisel themselves." She laughed.

Shock drowned The Doctor's eyes.

"Show me where Bella, SHOW ME NOW!" He yelled, his voice burning with the strength of the sun.

"This way, I marked it with an X" She pointed in the direction of the Angel, and the Doctor quickly ran in that direction. It didn't take time for Bella to realize; the Angel was one of the creatures from her dreams. How could it be here? How is that possible?

"Doctor, did you fi…" she looked at the X, and back to the empty air where the crying angel once stood.

The Doctor grabbed Bella and pulled her so that they where back-to-back.

"Bella, don't turn away, don't blink. It's fast. Faster than you, or I. . .well, faster than you could imagine, it's smart so smart, don't turn your back, and we're getting back to the TARDIS and leaving!"

"Doctor… I saw it, the Angel, in my dreams when I was seven. How can it be here?" She cried as they inched away, not blinking but one eye at a time.

Suddenly everything changed, "THERE IS NO NEED TO BE AFRAID TRAVELERS" a pausless robotic voice came from all around the two.

"That voice!" Bella cringed, that voice was the robotic voice from her dreams, the one that would shout 'EXTERMINATE'.

Finally the source of the frightening voice revealed itself.

The Doctor was speechless, "Bella, side by side, now." He grabbed her hand, both where shaking.

"…A Dalek." The Doctor softly uttered without emotion.

A loud clicking sound came from the 'dalek'.

"I AM NOT 'Dalek' I AM CALLED NUMBER THREE." Two bulbs on its head lit up repeatedly as it spoke.

The doctor eyed what obviously WAS a dalek. 'Has it forgotten what it is? Daleks don't deny their identity…' The thought to himself, and decided to play along.

"Bella, you've got to keep my identity a secret, and do not mention the TARDIS, or the time lords. I'm John Smith, and your father." He whispered so quietly Bella could barely make it out.

"umm… alright" she tried to stay calm, she had seen two terrifying creatures from her childhood dreams, and frankly, she was freaking.

"Three, have you gathered the guests?" A stronger robotic voice presented itself.

A large metal man stood behind dalek.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

"Cyberman…" The Doctor let open a quiet gasp

"Oh my god…" Bella could barley breath, the second monster from her childhood nightmares had come to rear itself. Though, its voice sounded rounded and friendly, not harmful like her nightmares.

"Come, share stories of your world with us, tales of your travels." The metal man seemed to be inviting them to some sort of supper/gathering

"COME WITH US" Three yelled with no room for breaths.

Bella looked at The Doctor with a raise of the eyebrow. They didn't seem all like, **TAKE ME TO YOUR LEADER** like in the movies.

"Shall we, 'Daddy''?"

"erm… Yes, but be careful, Bella." Stepping one foot in front of the other, the mysterious Doctor followed the two even more mysterious hosts.

When they got to the 'camp': which wasn't much of a camp at all, just three tent-ish things and a burning fire. A stone angel stood on the opposing side, so that the light from the fire would gleam upon its cold stone features.

The angel spoke through the dalek's telepathic field: "Please, Two, go and fetch these travelers some food".

Seconds after it stormed off, the humanoid robot came back with a few pieces of messy meat.

Bella held her mouth at the stench, "Ew. . . no thanks"

She nudged The Doctor on the arm

"I dated a guy once who smelt liked that…"

"How did you three get here?" John Smith asked but was swiftly interrupted by the Dalek.

"Won't you two tell us stories, it's been so long since we've had company"

"Well, I've got some stories I could tell. But I'm sure you wouldn't want to hear them…" The Doctor muttered. He never let an opportunity to tell a story pass.

Bella looked at him with wide eyes, she loved hearing people tell tales of their adventures.

"Please Mr., tell us one." The angel softly spoke through the robotic trashcan.

"If you insist." He began.

"There was once a girl, her name was Sally Sparrow…" Not knowing that he was saying, The Doctor continued:

"When I came to her, she was being chased down by these things, these perfectly defend…"

He caught himself, quickly changing his tone before he triggered some sort of memory inside of the angel.

"…Mounds of living dirt"

'_Oh Doctor, you've done it again you clever beast, you' _he thought to himself.

"How Interesting" The metal man spoke with a snide tone, if that was even possible. IT was obviously trying to change the subject because, aberrantly, giant mounds of dirt were not interesting.

"Okay…" The Doctor got the point.

"Then tell us how you got here, why are you three the only living beings on the hidden second moon of Earth?"

"WE JUST WOKE UP HERE ONE DAY, TWO AND I. ONE TOOK US IN AND TAUGHT US HOW TO LIVE IN THIS DECOLATE PLACE" The Dalek shouted.

"How Did You Get Here, Mr. Smith?" A metal arm swung out, signifying that it was a question.

"Well, I've... we've got a ship" He smiled, having an idea.

"OH. MAY WE SEE IT? WE DON'T GET VERY MUCH COMPANY HERE." Three hollered.

The Doctor had prepared for this: "Sure, we made quite a bit of mess when we landed—so I'll run ahead and clean a bit."

He then looked at Bella: "Follow my daughter, she'll know where it is." He winked and ran towards his TARDIS, leaving poor, confused Bella with her childhood nightmares.

One sent a message through Three: "So, Bella, how did you and your father get here"

"We crashed I think. He doesn't tell me much" She replied looking at the Angel and hopping it understood.

She led the company to where the TARDIS had landed, but the Old Girl looked totally different! More like a soda bottle than a phone box. The Doctor popped out.

"It's not much, and she's in pretty bad shape since we _crashed_—but here's my spaceship!" He chuckled, lying through his teeth.

Bella ran to his side.

She whispered: "Doctor, what happened to the TARDIS?"

The rolling trashcan looked towards Bella, and before anybody knew it the Angel had caught up when none of them were looking.

"HOW DID YOU OBTAIN SUCH A VESSEL?" Three asked loudly.

"That, my friend, is a story for another time. My daughter and I should get some sleep. It's something us humans need to do."

"Yes. Get some sleep, Mr. Smith and Bella Smith. Meet us tomorrow for 'breakfast' as humans call it." The large metal man, who hadn't talked for quite some time began to move back to the tents while Bella and The Doctor slowly inched inside the safety of the TARDIS.

"What are they?" she demanded, arms crossed.

Seeing that Bella would be stubborn about it, he pulled up and chair and placed his umbrella onto a coat hanger.

"Alright, which one first?"

"The Angel… it's super creepy."

He looked at her as if he had given this speech time and time again and knew it by heart.

"The Weeping Angels, Lonely Assassins as some call them, are creatures of the abstract. They basically let you _live to death_ by sending you into the past by a single touch, and they feed off of the future that you _would have had_. . ." He was cut off by a typical question:

"But it was just stone, sure it moved and could talk telepathically through Number Three, but how does a _stone statue _do that much damage?"

The Doctor came back with a quick answer:

"They're only stone when you look at them, when they're being observed. The perfect defense system! Once you look at them they're just stone, and you can't kill stone, until you turn your back or look away or just even blink. They're so unbelievably fast, Bella."

His companion's ghost-white face showed that this was scarier than any spooky story Bella had ever been told.

"That's horrible… Are there things like that all over outer space?"

"Maybe. . . I'm not sure" he began, "I've run into the Weeping Angels so many times." He smiled and then uttered: "I guess they like me."

"Is that a good thing?" Bella shouted, shocked.

"No, no, they're terrible creatures! I just think that, well, they're called _Lonely _Assassins for a reason. . . Think about it, Bella, they can never look at each other without never being able to move again, that's why they cover their eyes, you know, they can't risk looking at each other." He looked into thin air, trying to find an answer for his questions. Bella noticed and decided to move on.

"What about that. . . What'd you call it? A Darlit?"

"A Dalek." The glorified Doctor's eyes turned from sadness to agony, such an agony that one could easily compare it anger or rage.

"My eldest enemies: They're the reason I'm the last of my people. They have no sense of _right _or _wrong._ All they know is that they live only to clear away anything that's not Dalek. And nothing could get any less Dalek than Time Lords and Humans. They must **all** be … exterminated." His angered eyes, turned into the saddened eyes of an old man. Bella stood, and hugged her doctor.

She wanted to ask about the thing that he had called a Cyberman, but she was tired, and he was tired, and they had spent enough time telling stories anyway.

The Next Morning. 

"MR. JOHN SMITH. BELLA SMITH" A harsh robotic voice broke through the quiet cloister bells ringing throughout the TARDIS, so quiet that the bell-bringers of bad news did not wake The Doctor.

"Who's there?" Bella popped her head out of the door that lead to a hall way that lead to her room. She saw that the dale Number Three had found its way in.

"Oh, it's you" Of course she was afraid from what her companion had told her last night, but the voice didn't sound evil as it did in her dreams, so she felt it safe to be open with this Dalek. Who knows, maybe it was a nice one!

"Bella! Who's there!" The Cloister Bells stopped chiming once the TARDIS felt that The Doctor was awake, and able to deal with whatever was making the poor Type 40 sick.

"It's just Number Three, Dad" She called back, letting him know they weren't alone.

"Oh." He walked down a flight of stairs and into the main room to join council with the alien and his _daughter._ With The Doctor wearing nothing but a robe and slippers, Bella had to hold in a giggle.

"We've prepared a meal for the humans." Dalek shouted.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Three" Bella smiled. "But we've some food on here with us."

She looked at The Doctor, signifying him to jump aboard her lie.

"OH, BUT YOU MUST COME TELL US MORE INTERESTING STORIES"

'_These guys really like stories…' _Bella thought to herself.

The Doctor looked down at what smelled like raw meat, but looked like rocks and dirt.

"Oh. . . Yummy." Bella nodded with a sarcastic smile.

"So," John Smith cut in, making sure his daughter wouldn't make yet another sarcastic comment about the three's hospitality.

"Three and Two, yesterday you told us how you arrived here. What about you, One?"

"HE WAS JUST HERE" Three answered that question for the first time because before now, no one had questioned the Angel.

"I see… I dated this guy once who was in this club. They called themselves the Bad Wolf Landing." Bella caught a surprised eye from The Doctor, but was unsure as to why. "Do your guys' little group have a name?"

The humanoid robot stared at the trashcan which in turned stared at the statue.

"The Cult of Three" They all said in unison.

"Oh, funny, I once met a group who called themselves The Cult of Skaro." The Doctor chuckled.

A third loud click uttered from deep inside Three's outer shell.

"Memory banks restoring" Three said calmly, the only sentence it had said that wasn't threatening, but most probably should have been.

"What does that mean…?" The girl looked cautiously at the robot.

"Bella, be prepared to run!" The Doctor called out standing up and grabbing his companion's arm.

"Skaro, TARDIS, Dalek" it said over and over again "SKARO TARDIS DALEK" SKAROTARDISDALEK" Soon enough, three clicks had come from the Cyberman and it had suddenly, like the Dalek, remember what it was made to do. Delete.

"THE DOCTOR WILL BE EXTERMINATED" With Bella and The Doctor running towards safety, and the two other creatures chasing them, nobody noticed the chilling grin that crawled upon the Weeping Angel's stone-cold face.

"Bella, we're LEAVING" The Doctor threw the TARDIS doors closed.

"But what's happening?"

"They've remembered who they are. Everything, they remember what they hate most and that's me. They remember how they got here and just everything Bella, that's a horribly bad thing and we've to go!"

Bella could only keep up with so much of what The Doctor just said because he was going too fast, obliviously out of anger and fear.

The Doctor threw Bella a black bracelet, but it was thicker—like that thing that real doctors use to measure blood pressure, not aliens throw at 21 year old girls.

"What is it?"

"It's a Vortex Manipulator!" The Doctor shouted his reply hastily. "It's cheap and easy time travel, and you're gonna need it!"

"For?" She screamed as she put it on her wrist.

"I've a plan! I'm clever!" He looked at her before pulling another lever. "Ever heard of a human target?"

Something was behind the TARDIS, hitting it repeatedly

"Bella, throw me that thing!"

"Doctor?"

The door was kicked down by the Cyberman

"Doctor don't leave me!" She cried, knowing what came next.

"EXTERMINATE, EXTERMINATE!"

"Delete, Delete!" laser shots flew throughout the room, missing both Bell and The Doctor

The banging on the back wall of the TARDIS continued.

The Doctor looked pointed his screwdriver at the two robots which made them stop for just a moment so that he could talk.

"I've preset the date, just press the button when I'm gone."

As the two robots began to move again the walls began to disappear. Once the room were transparent, and basically gone Bella could see what had been hitting the TARDIS from behind, it was the angel and with nothing stopping it: it could kill Bella.

She was surrounded. Bella pressed the button on the Vortex Manipulator at the same exact moment that the Weeping Angel touched her on the back.

Bella, and The Angel were pushed back in time and pushed through space itself. The power of the time traveling bracelet and the touch of the angel sent a destructive blast of energy throughout the hidden moon of Earth, causing it to explode. The devastating energy wasn't your run of the mill electric field; it was time energy. This made the explosion of the moon go back in time, or maybe forward in time. Neither The Doctor, Bella, nor The Angel knew when or what the effects would be, but nothing was left in its place, just empty space.

A deafening static noise buzzed around Bella. And aside from that and her crying everything was silent.

"D-Doctor?..." She whimpered.


End file.
